Avria
Episode 159 Episode 150 (body possession) Precious Grace Reonistohttps://www.facebook.com/PreciousGraceRi (weakened form, Episode 149) Clara del Rosariohttps://twitter.com/claradelrosario/status/829705958758641665 (weakened form, Episode 148) Episode 176 (disguise and body-swapped as "Hara Danaya") | debut = Episode 88 (Story only) Episode 148 | death = Episode 196 | revival = Episode 148 | final = Episode 196 }} Hara of Etheria (or Hera Avria of Andal), was the last known queen of Etheria prior to its destruction. She is also the Hera (chief) of the tribe of Hera Andal, the capital city of Old Etheria.Episode 157 Appearance Hara Avria of Etheria dons a black royal gown with an ornate coronate as her headpiece. According to her new Mashnas, her beauty is beyond compare among all Encantados seen in EncantadiaEpisode 160. Her armor is considered to be the best forged in the history of EncantadiaNoel Layon Flores Personality Hara Avria of Etheria is extremely loyal to the Bathalumang Ether. She tends to exploit the inner struggles of her enemies - through her mind reading capability - in order to achieve her personal ends. Her hatred to the Diwatas is apparent. She is impatient and intimidating as a Hara. She cusses when things don't work in her favor. She is compared to Hagorn, according to Hara Danaya, when they're both seekers of power and gems. Like Hagorn, Avria is a cunning Hara pretending to be a ruler of goodwill where in fact she does this to ensure that her enemies will lower their guardEpisode 170. Avria considers Rama Hagorn as her rival for seeking powers for the glory of their kingdoms. History Past and Death Though the goddess Ether was transformed into a snake by the supreme deity Emre, some people still decided to worship her. These people founded the Kingdom of Etheria. Avria was one of its queens. The avaricious queen sought more power by conquering Lireo, Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya. But the four powers combined against her and defeated her; Etheria itself was destroyed. Resurrection Ether mentioned that Avria was killed by the Diwatas, presumably under the leadership of CassiopeaEpisode 148. Upon her death, Avria's corpse was guarded by soldiers from Devas to prevent anyone from entering and claiming her corpse. Ether immediately went to her accursed tomb and slew the guards assigned by Emre. Avria was restored to life by the Bathalumang Ether - though she is in a very weakened state - in order to seek vengeance against Encantadia and of Emre himself.Episode 148 The spirit of Avria entered the body of Cassiopea through Ether's blessing.Episode 150 Despite succeeding in possessing Cassiopea's body, Cassiopea is struggling to get Avria's spirit out of her, affecting Avria's physical mobilityEpisode 151. However, Cassiopea is able to get out of Avria's body and she uses the Earth and Air Gem to weaken Avria's soul, before Asval would rescue Avria. Avria, upon her return to Ether, fainted due to exhaustion. However, she was able to transfer the Soul Gem to Bathalumang Ether. Avria was laid inside a sarcophagus and Ether uses the Soul Gem to hasten her recovery. Fearing the Sang'gres will succeed in destroying her sarcophagus, Ether used her power to further hasten Avria's recovery and commanded her disciples to delay the Sang'gres from entering the Royal Palace of Etheria. Upon Avria's full resurrection, she was displeased because her soldiers are not enough to fight a unified Diwata and Sapiryan front. She commanded all her Mashnas to find and recruit more Encantados to their cause in order to destroy Encantadia. She is aware that Amarro is not fully loyal to Etheria. Avria promised Ether that she will offer her the sweet taste of victory as soon as possibleEpisode 160. In Lireo, Avria decided to snoop around and attempt to steal the remaining gems under Diwata care. Avria pretended to become Danaya and went to the Throne Room where she attempted to destroy the Diwata Throne if not for the intervention of Lira and Mira; she was frustrated when the Air Gem did not come with her. She attempted to know who the Air Gem master is, Ether assumed it's Lira but she was mistaken. Upon knowledge that Lira and Mira are cared for by the Sang'gres, she decided to take Lira away from Lireo. However Paopao intervenes by striking the rock with his baseball bat on her. But she hypnotizes him from hiding and she tries to strangle him, until Pirena, Alena and Ybrahim saves him. Avria dons her armor to battle Alena, Ybrahim and Pirena before she escapes to Etheria. She hypnotizes some of the Hathors and Punjabwes, including Rehav Manik, in order for them to become soldiers of New Etheria.Episode 164 When Danaya, Alena, and Ybrahim attempted to enter the Royal Palace of Etheria, Avria confronted them and was able to defeat the three with her prowess in sorcery. Avria bragged that Etheria has returned and it would reclaim that it lost from the Diwatas. She demanded that the Diwatas surrender to her the Earth and Water Gem but Pirena came from behind and threatened to stab her on the back. Avria was undaunted since she can never be defeated by the four. Manipulating the Sang'gres When Pirena, Muros, and Ybrahim went to Etheria in order to explain their proposal, she requested to give her more time to think about the situation - she immediately ordered her mashnas to suspend their mission until she orders her next move. Amarro reported to her that Andora agitated the pashneas to attack Lireo without her consent, Avria pretended to express her disappointment and assured Amarro that Andora will be justly punished. But when Andora approached her, Avria praised her since this is the beginning of her plot against the Diwatas. Upon seeing the new gem masters, she remarked that Etherian victory is very certain since these new keepers are plain beginners. Ether warned her that these keepers might result to their defeat in the future which is why Avria ordered Asval to assassinate the new keepers. She helped the Diwatas in defeating the argonas attacking Lireo. She declared that she accepts the peace treaty and surrenders the Soul Gem as a sign of her sincerity. Because of this act, Danaya declared a feast in honor of Etheria. Amarro was pleased that Avria accepted the plan which will establish harmony in Encantadia, which was not achieved during Hagorn's reign. Avria ordered Amarro to create expensive jewelry as a gift for the Diwatas but confided to LilaSari, Asval, and Andora that this is just a part of her plan - instead of using force, she will use her mind. She concocted a powerful poison which impressed Bathalumang Ether. Avria stated that she can never forget what the Bathaluman taught her during the golden age of Etheria. Upon her arrival in the feast, she asked where the wine is in order to start the celebration. Her plan was foiled by Wahid though upon discovery that the wine has poison. She acted frustrated with the Diwatas seeing this as a plot by their kingdom to kill her. Danaya assured that Lireo has nothing to do with this and promised a full investigation. Avria covered her tracks by manipulating the Lirean soldier assigned to put poison in the wine by saying it was done in his own accord. Back in Etheria, Avria learned that Aquil and Danaya has a secret affair. She plots to use this in order to trap Danaya for her own ends. She succeeded in luring Danaya out and was able to make her sleep. She used body switch in order to become Danaya but is unable to acquire the Earth Gem and she theorized that it is in Lireo. Avria attempted to enter Lireo but was prevented by the additional protection provided by Pirena that it will not let any Etherian enter Lireo without her knowledge or consent. Pirena confronted "Danaya" challenging her to enter the protection dome once more. Avria used her sonokinesis to make Pirena and the rest of the Lirean soldiers faint. Amarro revealed to LilaSari that despite being blessed by Ether. Ether made sure that Avria will not have enough power to defeat her; this is why she provided a weakness to Avria's mind control power - she can only control Encantados who have lower social status than her, or those who are as powerful as her or ancient Encantados, if she attempts to do so the spell will backfire which will decrease her life spanEpisode 176. Avria attempted to make everyone forget that she cannot enter the protection dome but when her curse hit Pirena it backfired on her causing a part of her skin to be charred. Second death Pirena battles Hara Avria near the Portal of Time in Old Etheria. Avria tricks Pirena into thinking that she was beaten, takes the Golden Hourglass and orders Pirena to cross the portal to her death; but Ariana arrives with Manik and Azulan, knocking out Avria with their gunblades. Pirena uses the Golden Hourglass to trap Avria on the portal. As Avria pleads for her life and offers the Air and Soul gems, Hagorn stabs Pirena and grabs the Golden Hourglass; He tricks Avria by getting the gems from her. Hagorn uses the Golden Hourglass to send Avria's body between the past and the future, making her body split, and she is vanished to death before the Golden Hourglass is taken by the power of the portal from Hagorn. Abilities Powers Emre mentioned that Avria's powers are similar to that of a bathaluman due to Ether's gift to her. Avria is a powerful Encantada at her own right, even without the aid of any gem or her staff. Hailing from Hera Andal who specializes on magic and sorcery, her powers are almost divine - enough to distort the powers of elemental gems in locating her. Avria has a wide assortment of powers that are matched to the powers of Sang'gres and the Herans: *Mind reading:Episode 151 she was able to see the inner weaknesses of Hara Danaya of Lireo, Sang'gre Alena of Lireo, and Hara Pirena of Hathoria. She plans to use this knowledge in order to defeat the remaining daughters of Minea. She uses this skill to detect enemies who are hiding. *Sonokinesis: ** Hypnotism/Change of heartEpisode 155 ** Offensive chant: her voice could cause headaches.Episode 164 she was able to delay the energy bolt of the Water Gem targeting her *Shape-shiftingEpisode 161 *Choking spellEpisode 162 *Energy blasts: she can emit purple energy projectiles with efficiency. *Balintataw: counterpart to Imaw's Balintataw, it has the ability to view the past through clairvoyance.Episode 163 *Banishing spell *Transformation into armor modeEpisode 164 *Manipulation of time *Barrier spellEpisode 166 *She may selectively restore the memory of her controlled being without losing her hold on that personEpisode 170 *Body-switchEpisode 176 *Summon a black smoke agent who will do her biddingEpisode 185 Her powers involving the mind has some limitations provided by Ether to prevent her from rebelling against the latter. She can only control encantados who are: * Lower social status than her * Less powerful than her * Younger than her If she attempts to control powerful or ancient Encantados, her life force will be drained; the visible indication of this is that a part of her skin will be charred.Episode 176 as per Amarro Other Skills Aside from being a powerful sorceress, Avria is also a skilled warrior who mastered weapons with efficiency, this is presumed being the former master of the Kabilan. She is also a cunning antagonist who immediately adapts to the situation when she hears information that might blow her cover. She is skilled in making poisons, in which she learned from Bathalumang EtherEpisode 171. Weaponry Avria originally wielded the Kabilan before it was acquired by Cassiopea, who took the weapon as her own. Upon transforming into her armored form, she acquires the new crimson-colored Kabilan in sword mode. Upon possessing into Cassiopea's body, she acquires an Etherian staff. Relatives Trivia * While in her weakened state, she has glowing purple eyes, similar to LilaSari's. * Avria's weakened (physical) form is portrayed by two theatre actresses in their two different episodes (148 and 149) respectively. **Precious Grace Reonisto (as Avria's weakened form) has mostly delivered dialogues. * The likeness of Avria's armor from the second book of the original series appeared in the exclusive animation entitled "Ang kuwento ng 'Encantadia'".EXCLUSIVE: Ang kuwento ng 'Encantadia' (YouTube) * Avria's violet with gold helmet is possibly and drastically a redesigned and remodeled version of original Avria's crimson-colored helmet from 2005-2006 series. * Avria's sonokinesis is various, depending on actresses' who portrayed Avria: ** In Solenn Heusaff's case (possessed as Cassiopea), her voice is almost like soprano. ** In Eula Valdes' case, her voice is also almost like soprano. ** In Sanya Lopez' case (disguise and body swapped as Danaya), her voice is almost like alto. * It can be theorized that she also has the power to manipulate time since the water projectile against her slowed down compared to its usual speed. Version differences * Avria was portrayed by Francine Prieto in the second and third book of 2005-2006 series. * In the original series, Hara Avria of Etheria's rival is Hara Danaya of Lireo due to being both queens of their respective kingdoms and for having similar attitudes and hot-headed demeanor. * In the original series, she was the half-sister of Mashna Arkrey of Sapiro, who is turned out to be half-Etherian, half-Sapiryan and one of the four guardians of the Golden Hourglass.Though Arkrey is half-Etherian and half-Sapiryan, it is implied that he has not given a Heran status despite being one of the guardians of Golden Hourglass in the original series. * In the original series, Hara Avria has her husband, Hera Memen of Sensa, and they adopted Minea as their own daughter. But in reality, Hara Avria and Hera Barkus orchestrated their plan by killing Minea's biological parents and they abduct the infant Minea. * In the original series, Hara Avria died thrice and resurrected once: ** First, just before she was crushed by a pillar, she unleashed a curse upon all of Encantadia: when the last member of her daughter Minea and her husband Memen's bloodline is born (revealed to be Diwani Cassandra of Lireo, daughter of Sang'gre Lira of Lireo), Etheria will again rise to power and conquer all of its enemies. (original timeline) ** Second, she was also crushed by a pillar right after the Sang'gres have defeated the Herans and have destroyed the Golden Hourglass (due to Sang'gres' changes in the timeline in order to rescue Cassandra) without unleashing her curse. However, Avria and her Herans had resurrected by Ether in the present time of Encantadia. ** Third, she was stabbed to death by Hara Danaya. * In the original series, Avria briefly sides with the resurrected Hagorn (made by Ether). * Due to the Sang'gres' changes in the timeline, Avria was the one who murdered Memen. References Category:Characters Category:Etherian Category:Queen of Etheria Category:Royalty Category:Queens